Suicide
Suicide is the act of self-terminating a life. It is usually done when one suffers such a depressive state of being that they can no longer stand to continue living. If carried out for medical reasons, it may be known as 'euthanasia '''or assisted suicide. Sometimes the act of sacrificing one's self for the sake of others' safety and well-being, or to serve as a martyr for a cause, is called this. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, it is believed among the Smurfs that committing suicide to relieve one's own pain will condemn a Smurf's soul to Tartarus, forever denying him or her the pleasure of being with other Smurfs in the paradise afterlife known as Elysium, or "the smurfy hereafter." In the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf'' novel, Empath took Baby Smurf with him to Mount Vesmurfius with the voiced intent of taking Baby Smurf with him to end the suffering he had endured by Papa Smurf leaving him in Psychelia during the past 150 years of his life. As it turned out, Empath was expecting Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs to come because he wanted Papa Smurf to prove how sorry he was for what he did to Empath, and thus the suicide attempt was averted, though with Brainy trying to step off the ledge and breaking Empath's concentration in keeping himself and Papa Smurf afloat in midair, all three of them ended up falling down the chasm toward the fiery lava lake below. It required Papa Smurf using his magic to rescue Empath and Brainy before they reached the lake while Papa Smurf created a shield around himself to protect himself from the lava. In "Smurfing In Heaven", Empath wished that he was dead when he heard Heftargan's bold claim that he and his fellow Schliphargons have killed all the Smurfs and thus was intending to kill himself after avenging his fellow Smurfs' deaths. He woke up the following morning to an angelic version of Smurfette telling him that the gods have answered his prayers and that he would now be taken to his new home in Elysium...all the while not knowing until later that the Elysium and the Smurfs he met there were just illusions created by Ares the god of war. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story "Toll Of A Loved One's Loss", Hero was driven to the brink of insanity that he decided the only way to escape from it was for him to end his life so that he could be with his first wife Wonder after she had died. Papa Smurf as well as Smurfette, Saviour, and Hawkeye then traveled to Mount Vesmurfius to dissuade Hero from committing suicide, with Smurfette proving that she still loved Hero by kissing him. LD Stories/Expanded AU To be expanded later! Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Spiro Smurf from ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story ''had thoughts about committing suicide during the time when he and Felipe were wandering Smurf Forest. These thoughts were killed when he befriended Eska and Britze. Category:Mature topics Category:Open to Community Category:Cultural issues Category:Behaviors Category:Types of death